The Nightmare
by ninjaprincessivy
Summary: kagome gets chased all over town when she returns home she finds her mother and brother dead. why is this happening and who is the mysteriously handsome FBI agent
1. chapter 1

**( I do not own the characters in my story just the ideas please take note that this is my very first story so it may suck please read and review.)**

The Nightmare

Chapter 1

She ran as fast as she could. Too scared to look back, she pushed her legs as fast as they would carry her small body. She was finally able to build up enough courage to look behind her. To her suprise the men that had been chasing her before were no where to be seen. She ran one last block and looked still no sign of the men; so she slowed to a jog then to a complete stop. Trying to catch her breath the young girl leaned forward with her hands on her knees trying to gain control of her breathing.

She stood there for a while then looked arround,

_"Where am I?" _she thought

This was no where near her neighborhood.

_" I guess I could go back the way that i came, but what if I run into the men that was chasing me? What should I do? '_

She just stood there for a moment,

_"I guess I have no choice but to go back that way, I'm sure mom would be mad if I was late again. At least now I have a good reason."_

She started waling in the direction that she had only moments came from. She began walking slowly to blend with the people around her. She was a little young to be walking alone, but it's non uncommon to see someone her age walking around by themselves. She looked around to see that she was already home.

_' How did I make it home so fast? I really don't care how I'm just glad that I did.'_

The girl ran up the steps and flung the door open,and yells "Mom, Im home!".

Walking farther inside she smelled something burning in the kitchen, _"__ Really mom, you're burning the food again. You're going to catch the house on fire."_ she thought as she shook her head.

Walking around the counter she sees her mother laying there motionless in a pool of her own blood. She stubles and falls over what looked like legs. Looking at what she had just fell over, she notices that its her younger brother laying in a crimson pool of blood also. Her vision stated to get blurry from her unshed tears. She hears the voice of the vile man that had been chasing her earlier that day. She crawled under the kitchen table. Just moments later the mens shoes came into veiw.

" I could have swore that i heard someone."said the evil man"you're hearing things, now lets go, we cant get paid till we kill that brat." said a second voice.

"What is wrong Naraku sir?" said his partner.

"I thought I saw something." said the man idintified as Naraku.

_' I can hear the men going back upstairs. why are they wanting to kill me, did they do this to my mom and brother? I have to get out of to get help!' _the girl screamed in her head.

Taking a big breathe looking over at her mother then her brother she jumped up from under the table. BAM! the chair beside her fell to the floor with that she ran out the back door.

"What was that?"Naraku yelledat his partner they ran back down the steps to the kitchen and seen the over turned chair . Looking out the kitchen window, "The girl is is in the back yard!" yelled Naraku as they ran out the door.

**( Thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed it i will have chapter two up as fast as possible) THANKS**


	2. Chapter 2

(I do not own this anime or the characters in my story i just own the ideas well most of them my cousin is my co writer and he is the best) (i can't take credit for the first half of this chapter thank my aunt Leeanne she gave me the idea)

chapter 2

The girl was confused and scared the only thing she could think of was she had to run, run for her life for whatever reason the men had been paid by who knows who to kill her and her entire family. She needed to find help, and find it fast before the crazed murderous men catches up with her.

_'Who could have done this? _'She thought to herself.

Was it something her dad had been involved in before he disappeared? The little girl didn't know. The police department was just a few more blocks, the little girl thought that was the best place to go they would know what to do and would keep her safe from the men in suits that are chasing her.

Naraku told his partner," We have to head her off before she gets to the police department, boss won't be happy if we don't silence this family, that little girl may know couldn't find anything in the house that the father may have told her or gave her to hide especially about our operation. It could cause a whole heap of trouble if word got out on what we are trying to do."

The little girl got to the police station just as the two men rounded the corner, she ran in to the officer at the front desk and told them there were two men following her and she found them in her house with the dead bodies of her mother and little brother both laying in pools of their own blood. The officer at the desk tried to calm her down but by now the little girl was almost hysterical with fear and anguish at the thought of losing her mother and brother in such a horrific act. The officer told her to calm down and he went to find a detective to take the little girls story and sent a uniform around to the little girls house to confirm the story she told the officer at the desk. Once he was there and called in to the station to have a coroner and FBI team sent out to the house the detective once again sat down with the little girl to try to get a better understanding of who the perps were that done this to her family.

"Alright miss can you please tell us what happened and everything that you saw?" asked one of the officers.

She just sat there quiet she didn't want to talk about it and didn't want the memory of her mother and brother lying dead in their own blood running through her head again seeing it and; saying it once was already too much for her.

"Kid we need to know what happened can you please talk to us?" asked another officer

She still continued to look at them; one was starting to get a little irritated with her but her didn't care. Then she heard a door open and saw an older woman walk in.

"I'm Kaede you will be coming with me. Can you please tell me what your name is?" announced the women.

I just looked at her i couldn't figure out why she would think i would want to go with her i didn't know this lady and my mother told me to never go with strangers.

"The girls name is Kagome Higurashi and she hasn't spoken since she got here, then we couldn't get her to calm down and stop talking but now we can't get her to talk at all." said one of the officers.

"I see, so she has went mute." said Kaede.

Everything was happening so fast that kagome didn't know what to do she just wished that it was over that she would wake up and this be one big nightmare.

"Well come with me Kagome and we will take you to your new home don't worry dear it will only be for a little while i promise." kaede said.

**About an hour later**

"Here is your room dear, you will be sharing it with another girl her name is Rin i believe that you will like her." said the woman

The girl just nodded her head and watched the woman walk away. She was alone finally and she liked that she didn't like getting asked a lot of questions, but she really didn't want to be alone what if the men found her and tried to kill her again.

She sat on the small bed, she lay back,

'_I'm scared i don't feel safe no matter how far away i get i know those men will do anything to get me. But why? Why did they do all this in the first place? Why my family; and why now when everything just started going so well?'_ she thought

She was so lost in thought she hadn't realized that someone walked in,

"Hi I'm Rin. Who are you?"

Kagome Just looked at her and said nothing.

Rin didn't press her for information she just let it go and got in bed it was late,

"Well goodnight." she said to Kagome

Kagome pulled back the blanket and crawled into bed. She tossed and turned she couldn't find a way to get comfortable. She finally gave up on trying to getting comfortable. As she laid there she started to cry the image of her mother and brother was burned into her head. She sees them lying motionless in there or crimson blood. It stained the floor it was everywhere. The more she thought about it the more she cried. She can see the terrified look on her brother's face she knew he had to have been scared. Her mother had the same look. The more she thought about it the more she cried she cried for what seemed like hours till she cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**(i do not on the chracters in this story just the ideas) **

**Chapter 3**

As i lied there i felt the warmth of the sun hitting my skin; i didn't realize it was morning already,i didn't remember falling asleep;when i opened my eyes i realized that i wasn't at home. I was in a strange place i hoped that the things from yesterday had been just a really bad dream i was wrong. As i got up i realized i wasn't alone there was a girl in the room with me. she sat there, quietly waiting on me to say something i guess,

"Good morning I'm Rin i introduced myself last night, i don't think you were paying attention"she said as she just smiled at me.

I said nothing to her as i made my bed, it not that i didn't like her i just didn't want to talk. Images of what uses to be my family flashed in my head it sickened me. I felt weak as i stood there, my mind was racing almost as if it didn't want me to forget what had happened in the last day. It was then i promised my self the i would find the person that did this and i would make them pay. Even as i thought this i knew that i wanted to see the men who did this suffer i wanted them to have the same look that my brother had the one of true fear.

I stood there for what seemed like hours only to realize it had only been minutes, Rin was still there looking at me smiling hoping i would say something or at least acknowledge that she was there. I couldn't help but look over at her and nod my head. I guess thats all she really wanted, because she jumped right up and looked at me,

"I can tell that we are going to be the best of friend, now lets go get breakfast" She said chipperly as she took y hand and started pulling me out the door.

" You just wait you will make lots of friends here" she said happily

'friends i never had many friends before. this could be really nice after all.' i thought

I hadn't realized it before but Rin was still talking to me ,suddenly we came to a stop,

"Hey are you even listening to me?" she said as she giggled

All i did was nod my head no, what more could i do i had not clue what she was talking about,

laughing she said " i asked what your name was silly, but you wasn't listening again"

i looked at her in shock my name i hadn't thought to tell her my name, although i hadn't even spoken a word to her. i took a deep breath and prayed that i could say what i needed to say,

"my name is Kagome." my voice was shaky but i did it i was proud of my self i hadn't spoken to anyone since i got to the police station on that dreadful day. smiling she looked at me,

"well nice to meet you kagome, wow your name is really pretty. it suits you." Rin said smiling

we walked through the breakfast line and got our food, it didn't look or smell that great, but it was food. when we sat down Rin was looking at me smiling,

"i want you to meet some of my friends. Is that okay with you?" she said

I didn't really know what to think she was ust being so nice to me she made me feel like i had i actually mattered. I nodded my head yes.

"Oh thank you i just know that you are going to like them. They're really nice." she said with happiness radiating out of her words.

As i waited to meet these friends of hers she went on talking telling me about herself and where she came from, i was rather fasinated by how quickly she had wanted to share all of this with me. I learned alot about her in those few mintues. She was fro Okinawa, she was 15 and she was orphened when her parents died in a car wrack. She finally stopped talking long enough to take a bite of food after chewing it up and swollowing,

"Kagome tell me something about you."she said

I wasn't prepared for that i didn't even know how to reply i managed to finish eating the bite of food i had,

"umm well im from Tokyo im 16." Thats all that i could tell her.

It must have been enough for her cause she beemed with happiness. Talking to her wasn't all bad i actually liked it, i felt better when i talked to then she was waving her arms around like a kid trying to get something off the to self in a cabinet, thats when i realized there way 3 people coming up behind me,

"Kagome i want to introduce you to my friends this is Shippo,Koga and Ayme." she said

I waved,

"N...nice to meet you i..im Kagome" I managed to stutter out. They all smiled and wave and tell me they are happy to meet me.

**( sorry it took so long to get this chapter up just been very very busy its not the best i have done but i hope you like it :) R&R)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

As time passed i started to feel myself open up more with Rin and our friends. My happiness however was always short lived; when i went to bed the truth came out to haunt me.' How could i be so happy yet sad all at the sametime. Events from that horrid day alway comes to show me that i could never be happy knowing i may one day run across that murderd my not for them i wouldnt be where i am now.

"Kagome are you there? Helloearth to Kagome! Rin said as she waved a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry Rin i was spacing." I said sheepishly

" Kagome are you sure your okay you've been spacing alot is something bothering you?" she said worriedly.

I stood there a few seconds wondering if i should tell the real reason i space as much as I do. Would she judge me because of what happened? Would she blame me because im still means i would have to tell her my dark.

"Rin im fine really im sorry it wont happen again." i told her with a smile.

"Okay Kagome i was saying that we get to go to the mall saturday aren't you excited?" she said giddly.

"I can't wait,it willbe nice to get out for a while." I said with a grin.

"Lets get some lunch im starving. Im so hungry i could eat a horse."she laughed.

"Rin if you at a horse i could eat an elephant then. I don't see how you stay so hungry."I laughed out.

"I would love to see that though i dont know why."Rin said

while in line Rin and I were talking about something we heard that there was four new additions to shikon home for children. Thats when i ran into some,

"I...Im sorry i...i wasnt looking were i was going." I stuttered out.

This was one of the new kids had to be. I never seen him before. He was at least six feet tall he had long silver hair. Along with big browd sholders.

"Hey watch i..."the boy turned around and looked at me for a moment "Its ok accidents happen."he said

I couldnt belive what now this guys going to think im clutz. After we got our food we sat at the table where the others waited for us.

" Hey guys what took you so long?" asked shippo

"Kagome spacing out earlier then running into one of the new kids." They all laughed

"hey thats not right ." i pouted

"Sorry Kagome but sometimes i think your going to space out and never come back"said Rin

I stuck out my tounge every one laughed some more. small talk was going onat the table the thing that got my attition is what kogas last statement,

"Koga what did you say?" i asked

" I said i smell dog i hate that smell it on one of you." he said bluntly

I just looked at him wth bewilderment we smelled like dog how cant that be just then it hit me. He must be talking about that guy i ran into. I was about to take anouther bite of my sandwhich when Koga and Ayame both started to hold their noses i busted out laughing they frowned,

"Find something funny Kagome?" Koga asked

I could only nod my head yes i was laughing so hard it mad my sides hurt.

"what is this place a petting zoo the smell of mutt is much wore now."Koga whined Ayme agreed.

"I think i know why now."Shippo said and the three of them turned around to see the new kids gathered at the same table" I think the two silver haired one are dog." Shippo said

(so sorry it took so long ton that has went on got married found ou i was pregnat my father passed a little after a month my mother passed just crazy crazy stuff)


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe what i was hearing. How could they know what the new kids smelled like when they are a table behind us.

"How do you know what they smell like i know that you, guys aren't human but is your noses that sharp that you can smell anything?" I asked

Shippo laughed "Kagome demons do have sensitive depending on the type of demon depends on how sensitive the nose. For Koga and Ayame their nose is rather sensitive to smell like mine is. Our hearing is sharp also." Shippo explain

I sat there shock I couldn't believe that there was that much of a difference between us and them. i knew that they could hear better and was stronger than us, but i never knew that their smell was so advanced. Growing up i heard stories about demons and how they were supposed to be horrible monsters and not to be trusted from my grandpa. Grandpa told all kinds of stories and everything had a history. when I think about it he had something to say about everything what i remember most is the story about the big tree that was at our family shrine. The sacred tree, according to grandpa the sacred tree was the oldest tree that held memories of everything that has happened in what is now Tokyo in the Feudal era. When demons took over and there was many wars against each other. From everything that Grandpa told me then I am surprised that humans and demons get along now at all. I mean here i am sitting at a table with three demons now and they are just as nice as any human i have ever met. Grandpa wouldn't like the fact that i have made friends with demons in his eyes they are still as bad as they were back then. He was super old school,but if he could have to met Shippo,Koga and Ayame IM positive that he would like them.

"Kagome. Kagome hello! Are you still here with us?"Rin asked i hadn't realized that i spaced out again.

"huh oh sorry i was just thinking about something that was told to me. I didn't mean to space out. what was you, guys saying?" i asked

i felt bad here they are talking to me and IM not even listening IM to busy thinking about other things that gramps has told me or what happened to my family.

"We was saying that it's about time for us to get back now Mrs. Keade wants all of us to gather in the courtyard for and announcement." Shippo explained.

We threw away our lunch trays away there was small talk going on between our little group. Shippo was saying that he wondered what was going on and Koga was still complaining that i smelled badly and why did they have to bring dogs here.

I walked in silence i didn't have anything to say i just wanted to get this all over with so that i could get back to my room and have peace and quiet to gather my thoughts and try to figure out what is going on and why someone wanted my family dead.

" Hey Rin do you know whats wrong with Kagome? She hasn't been acting like herself lately." Ayame asked

"No, i wish i did she is constanly spaceing out and that worries me. Shes got to where she doesnt talk as much anymore and picks at her food." Rin informed Ayame

" I wonder what could be on her mind to make her space so much lately, maybe its why she came here that may be whats bothering her. Rin do you know why Kagomes here?"

" I think your on to something Ayame maybe that is whats bothering her but i dont know what happen to Kagome. I dont even know why shes here, she hasnt said anything about it. " Rin said

"Maybe we should ask her what do you think Rin?" Ayame said

"Im not to for sure if thats a good idea Ayame what if she doesnt want to tell us or she gets mad at us for asking." said a weary Rin


	6. Chapter 6

As everyone waited on Keade to make her announcement the court-yard was buzzing with conversation. I watched as everyone laughed and joked around and i didn't understand how they could be so happy when we were all in a foster home. Left with no family or parents who just didn't care where the children were. The longer i sat there and seen everyone so happy i started to get mad. I remember when i was happy when i could laugh not a fake laugh but a real one. When gramps would say something that was out of the normal or when he would make a goofy face. My brother Sota and I would wind up laughing so hard tears would be flowing down of faces. My mom did some of the craziest things though. Sometimes she would get so busy fussing over us making sure we had everything we needed or wanted most of the time, that she would forget that she needed things too.

'_Kagome your being an idiot. ugh why do i have to torture myself and keep thinking of them. They're all gone im alone now with nobody to call family. I have to get over them and this. Mom , Sota,Gramps they are all dead and there is nothing that i can do.' _I sat her thinking again and people took notice mostly my new friends. I also noticed that a couple of the new kids was staring to. I wonder if it had something to do with the comment that Koga said at lunch. The foster home was pretty huge there there was three buildings all used for different things the first building was the bigest and set off to the left. this building was use for dorms so to speak this was where everyone slept. naturally the girls and the boys were seperated. the guys had the top floors and girls the lower floors there was at least four floors. The middle building is the main building where all the work goes down from new kids coming in or adoptions where kids go out. We also have class there most of the time. the third building is the lunch room and off tword the back it the game room where we get to spend about two hours in a day. Outside is set up in much of the japanese culture. Big Cherry blosom trees lined the walk ways. there was tables set up in the middle for anyone that wants to eat outside or just to chill out.

Everything got eery quiet as Keade walked up the stairs that went into the main building,

"Okay Children i have something to tell you there will be a few changes around here and im sure some of you will like them and some not so much. I have desided that it would be in your best intrest to get your schooling done in a normal school setting in just two weeks you will be attending school at shikon academy." Keade informed us that yes we would have uniforms and that it would be crushial that we act with our best behavior.

The kids went nuts there was hooting and hollering it was loud and and everyone was so excited that i could help but smile. I have noticed that the new kid way still looking at over at us i thought any way i wasnt the only one that noticed so did Rin.

"Kagome do you see what i see?" she asked grinning from ear to ear

"umm No, what are you seeing to make you smile like the joker?" i said laughing

"Haha Kagome. What i see is that ether one of the new kids are still pissed about what Koga said or either he has a thing for you?"she giggled out

" I think that its the first of the two i would be mad if Koga said that about me and didnt even know me." i said not wanting to admit that i think she was right about that well the second part.

"I dont know Kagome he seems to be watching you." she told me

As i looked over i noticed it to. Why would he want to look at me? Im as plain as a girl can get. He on the other hand was very handsom. He had long silver hair with cute little dog ears on his head, he was taller that most of the guys there, and made Koga look pueny he was so muscular. He had ember eyes that could melt your soul. I didnt know his name but sitting here looking at all his featurs i could feel my face heating up and sure that its starting to turn pink. who is this guy and why is he watching me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Who is this girl? Why is her moods changing so much? Since I ran into her I can't get her out of my mind. Shes not like any of the other kids here. Something has happened to her that has her an emotional wreck. I've never seen mood changed like this Sesshomaru's don't even switch like that and he is a strange individual. I can't help but want to get to know her and see if I can help. Shes captivated me without saying more than a sentence to me.**

**"Are you going to sit there and just stare at that girl or are you planning to talk to her. All i have to say is remember what that friend of her has said about you and your brother. Saying that you both stink and made that girl smell bad." said my Friend Miroku. Miroku is almost 17. He's about my heighth so about six-foot 2 had medium long black hair that he kept in a ponytail blue eyes. He was a perv but Sango his on again off again girlfriend kept him in line. We all met several homes ago.**

**"I don't know what you are talking about Miroku I wasnt staring." I tried to play it off but he knew better he knows me to well.**

**"whats so special about her Inuyasha why are you constantly looking at her and showing so much concern for her you don't know her or her name. she's a human are you really going to follow in our fathers foot steps why can't you find a decent demon to mate with." Sesshomaru obviously noticed I by this girl to but that didn't mean I wanted her as my mate.**

**" I don't want to mate her asshole and I don't care anything about her I wasnt even looking at her how do you know that I was even looking damn just leave me alone." i just looked at them. How dare them think that he wanted to mate her. he didn't even know her besides the way her moods shift there is no telling what type of person she is. For all anyone knew she could be psycho. best thing i can do is just forget it and just prepare for the upcoming school year that we get to spend outside of this home. **

**'_why are you so intrusted in this girl. shouldnt i be preparing for school i can't help but want to know her. she seems so different than anyone i have ever seen in a home before i just dont know how to explain it. i better get going before Sango starts running her mouth to and she wont let it go like my brother and Miroku.'_**

**"Inuyasha i think that you should talk to her." Sangos voice came from behind me she sound sincere like she was a little worried about her herself or maybe because i never show any outward feelings for anything. **

**"Sango i don't know what you are talking about im not talking to anyone. besides I don't even know her name and the only reason i would want to talk to her is because i would like to see what caused her to be the way she is because she changes emotions so fast its like a human version of Sesshomaru." i chuckled my reply to her and she nodded her reply maybe she noticed something about the girl too that the others hadn't **

**One of the things that i noticed was that when all of the other kids including us was happy that we was able to go to a normal school she was not she seemed almost sad about it. What was her secret and what was it that she was hiding. '_i have got to know her i want to see this girl smile i dont know why but i will help her somehow.'_**


	8. Chapter 8

It's just a day before we start a new school. An actual high school. It's been raining all day long and now that its time for us to get ready for bed the weather is starting to get worse. i have never liked bad weather i have always had a fear of it the only problem now is that my mother isn't here to help me trough the storm. thunder boomed as the lightning flashed trough the sky making the ground around us light up as bright as if the sun was rising. The thunder was booming so hard that it was shaking the windows in my room. I personally don't know how Rin was sleeping through this. As i laid there I tried to go to sleep but the storm was not letting up more lightning flashed and it was so bright i had to close my eyes. The storm was sending huge drops of rain plummeting into our wind. it sounded like someone throwing pebbles at it. The booming thunder made me jump as it rattled the window. As i laid her I tried to remember everything that my mother would say to me and the song she would sing to me as a child when bad weather was around us. I know that im a little old to be afraid of bad weather but it scares me it's so unpredictable and you never truly know whats going to happen. Mother nature is not one to be messed with. Lightning lite up the area and it made the whole room light up as if we turned on the lights. the sound of the rain was starting to taper of and slow some. The thunder was still booming and the it was still lightning here and there as i laid her i started to play the song my mother sang to me in my head

**Hush my darling please don't cry every thing will be alright. Just remember mamas here by your side. Never fear mama is here for you. its okay my baby girl you are safe in my arms. i will be with you no matter what never fear mamas here.**

As i played the little song over and over in my head i must have cried my self to sleep I don't remember it but I didn't hear the rain no more and i wasnt bother by the sound of thunder or lightning.

_' i was wet, i cant really see anything. why? what is going on as i scrambled to get my were about i could feel the wetness everywhere on the surface of my being and all over the floor. I fumbled around trying to find a light switch. i realized that some of the things i could feel felt familiar like i had been here before. the furniture was in similar places as in our house. i fumbled around a chair and felt a small desk i scrubbed my hand up the wall and found what i was looking for a light switch. the light luminated on my worst night mare as the light cascaded around the room i could see my mama and my brother and the wetness that i felt was their blood all over me and my kitchen floor. why why am i back here? as i looked at the looks on my family's face i realized there were looking right at me. "Kagome why why did you let us die why wasnt you here to help us? this is your fault you could have saved us." those word as hurtful as they were was coming from my little brother."you could have helped us. why did we have to die. why do you get to live?"my mothers word hurt worst then sotas." Mama i..im so sorry I couldn't save you and sota" There looks turned from fear to anger. The next thing i know they are on top of me attacking me shaking me screaming my name and telling me its my fault i could have saved them that i was the reason they was dead cause the men wanted me. '_

Screams escaped me as I felt I was being attacked i felt like my mama and brother was going to kill me I was being shaken violently. I felt trapped and i hated to do what i was thinking but defending myself felt right. As i lifted my arm to swing i felt my arm get grabbed and so i used my other one both arms were stuck so i started trashing trying to free my self the next thing i feel is hard shaking as i started i screamed i realized that i was being stared at by several different people not just Rin. It was a dream all one horrible dream and now everyone is looking at me. wondering what is up with me, or thinking im some wierd psycho or something. the one face that i am seeing is the faces of the new kids. Rin was sitting next to me just on the other side of the guy i ran into in the lunch line. he's the one that was trying to wake me up. The one that had my arms keeping me from hitting him. i realize that everyone has seen this and I don't know what to say tears are starting to dam themselves. i do the onlything i can think of i got up and ran i didnt know where i was headed but i ran.


	9. Chapter 9

The rain was pounding on my body as I ran, I had no clue where I was going much less where I wanted to go I just wanted to get away from the staring eyes of everyone seeing my melt down. I have never lost it like that why is this happening to me why can't I control the dreams they seem to be getting worse every time I sleep I see them. So angry with me for not being there blaming me for their deaths. Maybe it was my fault maybe I should be the one dead. I am forever haunted by their faces, tormented by the guilt of just breathing. The rain started to slack off the farther I ran. this feeling I as getting though was all to familiar and I didn't like it. the feeling of being watched or followed has always bothered me but after that day so many months ago it has gotten worse. The though t of someone following me or watching scared me I noticed that I had started running faster and it was getting harder for me to breathe.

' why... why is this happening to me? Does everyone think im some freak now? why do i care I wouldn't even have met them or anything had my family not been slaughtered. Maybe im not ment to be around anyone i don't want anyone to know that im the last one of my family i was lucky to get away should I have run? If I hadn't ran could my family still be alive? The number one question that has bothered me was why me why my family and what do they want.'

falling to the ground chest heaving with each breath that i took from the excessive running. my legs were burning how far did I run where was I? I realized for the most part that I had run with my eyes closed not truly knowing where I was running but just trying to get away I didn't want anyone to know this horrible dirty secret about me that I had tried to get away from for month that keeps haunting me even when im not sleeping. when I open my eyes I realized where I was and I froze. I started to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen that my body wasnt getting cause I had started to hold my breath. when I finally took a breath everything started to get clear again. how could this be how long did I run and why did I run here. i was trying to get away from my past not run right to it. the grass was unusually high in the yard and weed were everywhere. The walk way up to the door was barely visable. What used to be my beautiful home is now one of a nightmare to me. It was still raining lightly now not as hard as it had been when i was running. with luck i fumbled around to an old flower pot that at one point was home to a few lovely lillies now withered from savere lack of care. under the pot was a house key. My mom hid the key under there for me and Sota that way we could always get in if we lost or forgotten our own key. my hands were shaking as i tried to put the key in the lock it took me at least three trys. when i opened the door the smell of stale dust and what seemed like cleaner smacked me in my face. it had been at least six months since i was last here. Being inside my house never scared me or made me uncomfortable but now i really wanted to leave i thought i would always want to come home but now that im here all i can do is see death. As i walked farther in the cleaner smell got stronger it was coming from the kitchen.

' I highly doubt the lights are on but i guess there is no harm in trying.' as i walked around the corner to what would be the living room i started feeling on the wall for the light switch. click nothing. walking into the hallway just on the other side of the living room was a small closet where we kept all of our supplies like extra toliet paper or paper towels sheets things like that. Last time i was in this closet mom had me put the flashlight back up it had just got new batteries days before all of the horrible things happened so with luck i can find it agian and get some clean cloths out of my room.

After about a minute or to i retrived the old mag light out of the closet and i started looking around my house with what light that i had. Dust had collected everywhere all over the tables and pictures even the sofa had dust on it. I started up the stairs to my room the stairs creeked and it made me jump i never noticed that the step made that noise maybe it was because no one had used them in so long. i made myself walk forward at the top of the stairs i headed down the short hallway to my left was Sotas room as i walked passed i felt the strange urge to open the door. just to see if all of this really was a dream maybe he would be there playing with some new toy or playing his video games. i made myself walk on the next door to the right was my mothers just ahead at the end of the hall was mine. As i opened my bedroom door i notive that my room was covered in dust also and that what ever i had left in my dresser and closet are going to smell dust but i would have to say that is better then being soaked to the bones and cold. I changed into an old pair of shorts that i had left and a tank top that i got when we went on vacation the logo for the resort that we stayed at was writen in bright green letters. i sat on the corner of my bed and started thinking.

'I wonder if Rin's freaking out? I hope she isnt worried about me, what about Shippo and Ayme and Koga i wonder if they are looking for me. would they find me? If they do what would they say. would they stop being my friends because of my past. all these questions and no way to find out unless i tell them or they find out what if they blame me too, and the new guy he was trying to wake me up i wonder what he thinks about me now. ugh i dont know what to think anymore. im even more worried about starting actual school tomorrow cause the school that we are supose to attend ive been going to since i was a freshman im in 11th grade now. i really dont want to go but i guess i have to if i want to keep the promise to my mom and graduate. good thing i still have a uniform looks like im staying here tonight .

I shook the covers on my old bed and dusted the uniform off. then i set my alarm clock like i did anyother time and layed down the only difference is i was alone now. as i layed there i cried and cried till i fell asleep there is no telling what follows me in the morning.

**(I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters mentioned in this story just the ideas and plot are mine and mine alone. thank you to everyone who has left a review and im really glad you like it so far im trying to get as many chapters up as i can. sorry it has taken so long but heres chapter 9 and 10 should be up in the next day or so. Thank you for your comments glad you enjoyed it ) NINJAPRINCESSIVY**


	10. Chapter 10

**RIN'S POV**

I stood there shock I couldn't believe what i was seeing i have never seen Kagome act like this. She was always quiet and seemed to be in control yea she spaced out and seemed to be focused on something else most of the time but i never thought it would lead to something like this. Kagome started screaming like something was attacking her which woke me up and half of the other kids down the hall. Shippo, Koga, and Ayame where among the first few to arrive the new kids were here too. I was trying to wake Kagome up but she was still dreaming and started swing her arms around and screaming that she was sorry. I don't know what she has been trough but what ever it has happened to her it truly has scared her to no end. my attempt to wake her up fail on so many levels and as Shippo stepped forward to try to wake her up he was shoved aside and the new guy that Kagome ran in to started to shake her the more she struggled against him the tighter his grip became on her and he started shaking her and finally after several good shakes her eyes flew open. She seemed hopelessly scared and when she seen all of us she took of running. i never knew that she could run so fast i tried to follow her but she was running so fast and was already so far ahead of me. I had to stop my chest was burning and my legs were aching and it was then i seen Keade the look of concern on her face was very noticeable and there was something else there it almost seemed like fear or something wasnt right its almost like she knew something we didnt.

i stood there for a few more moments trying to gather my thoughts and think of what could we do. i mean its hard to believe that we have known Kagome for a while but truly know nothing about her she doesn't talk about her past or talk about herself period. Shippo ran up to me and a look of concern was on his face as sure as the rain was falling he was worried,

" Did you find her which way did she go?" Shippo asked me

" no and i don't know where she went she was way ahead of me and i think Keade is just as worried as we are look." i said nodding my head towards the older woman.

" Its something but i don't think that's worry alone i think the scent of fear mixed in with some other emotions almost like she knows whats going on." he said i felt the same way she knew something and i don't think its anything good.

apparently Keade called the police to help find Kagome this is the first time i believe that anyone has actually left from here without being adopted. Keade was talking to the man in uniform and she suddenly took a step back her skin turning an ashy grey something the man said wasnt sitting well. what the hell is going on here? This doesn't seem like a normal serch and rescue so to speak. there is something more going on and its not good at all. all of us was told to go back inside so that the adults could figure out what they were to do next. All of us was a little more than curious to know what was going on Shippo who was standing next to me was able to hear part of the conversation till Koga and Ayame walked up and Keade noticed that they were able to hear and shooed us inside. They are demon and she knew that they could hear every word that was being said. Sometimes its hard to remember that they were demons and not human. they just seem so normal to me now.

"What the hell is going on whats with the suits it's not like Kagome got far or is in trouble she was just upset and wanted to get away i mean really the worst that could happen is that she get lost. but there acting as if someone is going to get hurt or something blown up. ugh this is pissing me of we could have found her by now." Koga said angrily he was right nothing was wrong kagome just ran to get away from what ever she was dreaming about its not that bad.

we sat there for a while and thought about everything that was going on it was silent now. which was rather strange i must say cause our little group was always talking about something lately we was buzzing about going to a regular school. i stared out the window trying to get a hint of what was being said but all i seen was heads shaking and lips moving hands flapping as people talked. the thing that caught my eye was the look of pure fear on Keades face second before her hand clasped over her mouth, that's when i knew something was wrong terribly wrong.

**KEADE**

"You mean to tell me that Kagome is in danger the reason that i called you was because we can't." Keade said getting rather irritated with the officer when a man in a black suit. this man was a younger looking man with a suit that looked to be as stiff as a bored he had a really serious look on his face and he didn't seem to be happy at all what ever he had to say to me it wasnt good. the question is what is going to come out of his mouth when he gets closer.

"Mam my name is agent Yamanaka with the FBI and we need to talk is there some place that me and you can have a chat in private." He said rather seriously.

"Yes follow me we can talk in the office." I told him as i led him in the doors the children were looking at us and followed our every move i knew that they wanted answers just like i did they had gotten close to the girl and this was such a simple call to help find her before she became ill. It seems that it wasnt that simple with them that something else was going on entirely and it was starting to bother me to no end. When we reached the end of the hallway i took my keys out of my pocket and put it in the lock. you could hear the chamber in side the locking mechanism clanking sound as the key was being turned. when the door unlocked i opened it and followed him with on last glance to the children at the end of the hall i walked in and walked to my desk. As i sat down the man looked up at me his face seem to get more and more serous with each look.

"Why is the FBI involved in such a simple procedure we just had one of the children run after she was awaken from a bad dream." i said unsure why this man was here its beyond my.

" well mam that's what i wanted to talk about we got called in as soon as we found out that the child that Ran off was Kagome Higurashi. It may seem like a simple run away to you but to us its much more serious." he said in an even tone that irked me a little what was truly going on here.

" what do you mean Kagome has been in my care for six months or so and when we took her in there was no talk of the FBI being involved." i said

" Well Keade that's because at the time that she was put in your care we wasnt involved yet. You see the girl's family was brutally murdered and she is the soul survivor. which i believe you was filled into all of that by police when she was placed into your care. the thing that you don't know is we got involved shortly after because of evadince that was found and the police got stumped. When the girl first got to the police station and told them what happened she reviled that she heard one of the killers name and that would be Naraku. We have been looking for this man for years on several different continents. the last thing we expected to hear was that he had popped back up in Tokyo. we didnt know why he was here but when we got wind of him brutally killing the higurashi family we knew that it wasnt for nothing. What bothered us even more is that one of the Higurashi's survived and managed to get away these men will stop at nothing to get reason that she was placed here is so that we could watch her and knew that she was safe. these men will not only try to find her to kill her but we suspect that she know something that she shouldnt know and that's why she was followed and her family attacked." he explained all of this to me and i was shocked had i have known all of this i don't know if i would have took her in i mean i would have had to think about it not only is she in danger but with her just being here she's putting all of my other children in danger. what are we suppose to do now find her bring her back of find her and relocate her to a safer facility hopefully one that the FBI can keep tabs on her better.

" let me get this straight Kagomes in danger from psychotic lunatics and you put her in an enviroment that has lots of other children to watch her. why wasnt i told of this sooner her being here has not only kept her in danger of being found but also put my other children in danger in the process. what are your plans when you find her? I have every right to know. im not turning her away its to late for that now she's used to being here and the other kids like her but what are your plans what must we do now." i said rather irritated not because of the situation because i had no knowledge of it. i mean really why wasnt i told sooner.

" First we need to find the girl make sure shes safe then we will go from there about whether she stays here or she gets relocated for now this is all you need to know the less people who know we are involved the better so our meeting never happened and you know nothing about this.

" i have the right to know and i have the right to know whats going to happen to her she in my care." i demanded to know he looked at me eyebrow raised. apparently he never had anyone stand up to him.

" we will keep you updated but none of us is going to know anything unless we get this search started." he stated

the man name yamanaka got up and walked out of my office. How could i let this happen she was safe here i thought i never dreamed in a million years that she was in danger and that she was putting my other children in danger. the only thing to do now is to let them find her and hope for the best. When i finally walked out of my office all the children were looking at me wanting answers and i didn't know what to tell them. Never have i been placed in a situation like this before the only thing that i could tell them is,

"Everythings okay children we are going to find Kagome and bring her home. Okay back to bed with you all we have a big day ahead of us." looking at them i could see that some of them wasnt to happy with that answer but for now thats all i could give them till we could find Kagome. Please let her be safe.

**( okay guys chapter 10 is done its a little slow but i wanted to give just a little bit more incite to what was going on and a hint to what is to come i hope you enjoy and i look forward to your reviews. NINJAPRINCESSIVY)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Keade **

**The search for Kagome was underway it has been several hours all ready, it bothers me that it is taking so long. FBI and police and this is the results nothing not a peep on whats going on. I've seen some of the children poke their heads out their rooms its only a matter of time before they really start to question me. Rin has looked out worry written all over her face I could see it in her eyes as well. Shippo has also looked out Koga on the other hand is a stubborn as ever is sitting in the hall knowing good and well that I can see him. I know what he is doing though he is trying to listen to what is going on im sure Shippo and Ayame are sitting at their door as well just inside with their ears glued to the thin wood. If something isn't done soon I know these four children and I know just how sneaky they think they are but I feel that even they could find Kagome faster than the FBI and Police. I don't know what to do I just don't. The poor girl is out there all alone no telling where she went or what she is doing. Its been raining for the last day and its been wet and so the temperature has dropped and she out there wet I hope she doesn't get a cold. All of this waiting is starting to really bother me I don't know how much more I can take and the fact that I was pretty much lied to about why Kagome was going to be coming here has made me even more mad. I don't know why they didn't just tell me in the first place yes im very skeptical about her coming back and yes it worries me that she has some strange man on a rampage is after her. Maybe soon I will get the answers I deserve. **

**Agent Yamanaka**

**I hate having to Bark orders but this is getting ridiculous. Kagome needs to be found immediately and people are dragging their feet. I hate having to work with the police they work so slow. If only they knew the danger that this girl was in they wouldn't be waiting around for more orders from the chef the would just go and do it. The short stubbly leg man was the head of the police force here and when he finally shows up with a distasteful look on his face. Apparently he has a problem with the FBI being involved. For such a stubby legged man he sure was walking my way fast. His face was already red and he seemed angry. I did the only thing that I could think of,**

**" Hello glad to finally meet you I'm Agent Yamanaka from the FBI and we have a serious situation that we need to resolve quickly before a child gets hurt." I said getting to the point so that we can get this show on the road I mean this is so annoying. He huffed and stood there staring at me for a few minutes as if sizing me up. **

**" Straight to the point are we. Well let me tell you this is my town and I don't need you for a simple look around for a simple child. Why is the FBI even involved with something so petty." the stubby man**

**"Petty you think the FBI would be involved if it wasn't important unlike yall we are on time and are trying to actually find the girl. you don't know the significant danger that this girl is in." I said rather angrily. **

**" Maybe you don't know but I was one of the men that talked to the girl in the station I know that her family is dead. " He said**

**"Well if you know that happened then you know that the people that killed that poor girls family is still on the loose. The person that did this is very dangerous and you shouldn't take that lightly you should trying to help us not piss me off with you nonchalant attitude you seem to be failing to see how bad of a situation that this is. who are you anyway you roll up here saying that you are the chef of police and haven't even identified yourself." I said my anger is starting to really show I mean the nerve of this man he is failing to see the situation for what it is I will surely be looking into this man.**

**"I see the situation for what it is she has been here for little over six months and has been fine why would it be any different now. you think these people really care that she is still alive I mean it seems to me that they don't even care cause the aint looking or they would have surely found her by now. As far as who I am I am chef of police name is Hakudoshi but knowing who I am at the moment is not important. Finding and returning the girl is what we need to do so that we can get back to more important things." hakudoshi stated.**

**"More important things this is important and you are really starting to piss me of if you think what ever you was doing before is more important then you need to take your staff and go on and let the FBI take over. Because apparently the safety of one girl is not important to you." Anger was seething out everyone of my pours I mean the nerve of this short stubby man not important has better things to do really... really im certainly going to be checking in to him. This seems rather shady.**

**We started checking the information that Keade gave us, one of the other children that shared a room with Kagome told us that when she took off running she tried to follow her but Kagome was running to fast. She said that when she was following her after she stopped that she thought that Kagome may have turned right and started head east. Looking over the records that I have it seems that maybe she headed back to her house. I truthfully wouldn't imagen the girl going back to her former home after seeing what she has seen there I would think that would be the last place that she would go. I wouldn't be a good agent if I didn't send a team or go my self to check it out so I tell my part of my team to look around the area and the others to follow me I figured we would go by foot to get better looks to make sure we don't miss anything. As we get our gear and prepare to leave four shadows flea the area. seems like im not the only one getting restless over Kagome being gone. I should be upset and have them brought back and talk to them but I can see that from the speed that they are traveling that three of them are not human. the one that just got picked up was most likely the girl that shared a room with Kagome it had to have been Rin. **

_**(Chapter 11 is done and 12 is in the process of being typed out now I hope you enjoy this short little chapter and I will have 12 up in the next hour or so) **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Rin **

**Shippo ,Koga, Ayame and I couldn't take it anymore we figured that we could find Kagome before the police and FBI I mean they are taking the sweet.. sweet time trying to. they have been here for over 4 hours and it seems that they haven't even tried to look it started making us all mad. Shippo said that he heard one of the men say that Kagome was in danger he didn't get the whole story but a few words. Those few words that was audible to the fox demon was good enough for us all to say forget the cops FBI the hell with them all. Being the human that I am poor Shippo has to carry me that I wouldn't fall behind. After running for some time now Kago found Kagome's scent it was faint but it was her. Its amazing to me that even though it has rained that their nose is strong enough to pick up on her scent. Realizing that we had started running trough a neighbor hood we come to a conclusion that maybe she didn't know where she was headed but was just running to get away. We are unsure why she ran but we are worried about her so as any good friend would do we are determined to find her. we started coming towards the end of the neighbor hood when we started past a house that was just a little larger then the others. We started walking past it when Ayame stopped. She stood there for a moment taking in the smells of the surrounding area and looked at us, **

**" Kagome is inside that house." she said pointing to a house that looked like it could use a little work. it seems like its been vacant for some time now. it was a pale blue with at least knee high grass and weeds everywhere. planters that once held blooming flowers was now homes to withered stems. why would Kagome come to this house? why did Kagome run period?**

**" Are you sure Ayame? This house seems to be vacant." I said unsure of what to think.**

**"Yes im sure, but I don't know why she would want to come here. Maybe she knew who lives here or something all I know is lets get inside so that we can make sure that she is ok." Ayame said as she started walking up the drive way.**

**As we got closer to the door I noticed that there was a pot moved from where it originally sat. I wonder if Kagome moved it and what for. Could it be that she knew this house better than we thought. when we got to the door we didn't know weather to knock or try just walking in. Kago tried the door it was open to our surprise. Dust scattered everything and the three demons grabbed their noses the smell of some type of cleaner was leaving a nasty aroma through out the front room. It was rather dark and hard to see being that some of the street light was dancing around the room we could see some old furniture that was covered in a layer of dust. There was photos on the wall and on a table some of a boy with big brown eyes and short black hair he had a huge smile on his face as he stood next to the soccer ball the was at his feet. It seems kind of crazy but he looks a little like Kagome. We walked a little farther inside to find a stair case on the wall of the staircase was more photos. A women with short wavy black hair had a smile on her face as she stood next to an older man. The older man must have been her father, the woman though she looked like Kagome just older. This must have been her mother and the boy her brother. So that would mean that the house that she ran to thwe are standing in was once her house that's why she came here. she must feel safe here or something. Walking up the stairs we heard sobbing and mumbles. Kagome was crying. Is she hurt god I hope not I know it took us a while to decide to do the police work for the FBI and Cops but I just hope shes not hurt. I pushed my way past Koga and Ayame. I walked down the hall following the sobs to find a door. Behind that door was a crying Kagome. I knocked one door. **

**" Kagome..." I said I got no response just more sobs. **

**"Kagome its Rin are you okay?" I said I didn't just want to bust in the room but apparently I was the only one who didn't cause Koga pushed past me and flung the door open. Kagome laid on the bed hugging a pillow and was crying. the closer that we got the more we realized that she was crying in her sleep and mumbling. Ayame kneeled on the floor next to kagomes bed and shook her a little bit, **

**"Kagome .." she said in a light voice trying again she shook her a little harder this time and kagomes eyes popped open and she jumped when her vision came back into focus. **

**Kagome pov**

I woke up starteled I never thought that everyone have shown up at my house looking for me it made me mad at first because im sure that they want answer to what was wrong and why would I come here. they are going to find out my most horrible secrets and I don't want them to know what happened it scares me. my biggest fear is that they aren't going to want to be friends with me anymore.

"Kagome are you all right?"Ayame aske me her big green eyes looking dead at me. I didn't really know what to say but at the moment I was mad

"WHY ARE YOU HEAR WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME?!" I yelled each pair of eyes got big I have never got mad at them and its not like I wanted to be mad I just wish they wasn't here right now I was in a vulnerable place literally and mentally.

"Kagome we are sorry we got worried. plus the police and FBI are looking for you." Rin explained FBI what are the FBI doing looking for me I mean the police I understand I guess cause Keade would have called to find me but the FBI.

"The reason we came to look for you Kagome was that I over heard the FBI saying that you was in danger and it scared us. They was taking so long to find you that we snuck out to find you." Shippo explained. Well that made sense I guess. just as I sat up in bed I heard the the front and back door burst open. foot steps could be heard running in and out of every room down stairs people yelling clear and then my bed room door opens a man in a suit throws my room door open gun pulled out ready if he needed it. I suppose this is the man that Shippo was talking about

"You must be Kagome?" he said with a little smile on his face.

"Um yes I am." I stated.

" I'm agent Yamanaka and we have been looking for you. when you want to be I guess you are rather hard to find." he said it was kind of funny I guess it was true in a way I was always good at hiding before I got the chance to answer I heard something break down stairs. I got up and ran. when I reached the bottom floor I seen it. before I realized I didn't have any shoes on I ran for the photo that got knocked over. I winced when I felt the glass enter my foot I didn't care the photo that got knocked over was one of me and Sota.

I flipped out I was crying now not from the glass in my foot because these idiots of men broke something special to me why was they even in my house. as loud as I could I started screaming

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE YOU BREAK SOMETHING ELSE ARE YOU STUPID GET OUT GET OUT!" I screamed I just wanted them out Agent Yamanaka was looking at me. he nodded his head and the men walked out the door I mean its bad enough that the just burst in the doors but to break sotas picture was the last straw. it took me a while but Agent Yamanaka let me work out my feelings then he told me that we needed to get back to the foster home. he had his men seal up my house good and I ran and grab a photo of my mom and sota and I and the photo that fell to floor. We made our way back to the foster home the ride was quiet and a little awkward. by the time we made it back the sun was starting to rise from its slumber. Keade welcomed me back with open arms with a hug she told me to go rest up in my room that her and Agent Yamanaka needed to talk. I was kind of relieved to be back but part of me wanted to stay in my home.

I didn't know what was going on but I know I know it wasn't good the thing I didn't know was that my fate was being discussed as we speak. the question is will I have to leave or do I get to stay here with the few friends that I have made.

**( well that's chapter 12 I hope you enjoy it please review whether its positive or negative it fine with me enjoy)**


	13. Chapter 13

**The girl finally returned to her home after about six months this is taking to long the boss is sure to be getting madder with each passing day. I have stalked the house for weeks now waiting, waiting on the moment to pounce the moment that I see her. This cat and mouse game is starting to get old and im starting to feel that if it doesn't get taken care of soon then the girl will out lives me. Hiding in the shadows I watch this house and street hope praying that something will happen I can very well go back to the boss and say that she is dead when she isn't. I'm not the only one on this job he has many different people working in all areas of the city and a few in law enforcement and they would be sure to spot her I know it. I Failed the first time and I can't fail again. Sitting here was getting rather boring but the moment that I was about to leave its like a miracle happened I say a small figure running down the street I heard sobs this person was crying. My only hope was that it was the right person that I have waited for , for so many months I will not fail again I can't. the girl was standing in the front yard just my luck she was just standing there with her eyes closed. she slowly open her eyes and you could see the fear and sadness in her eyes. she looked around and then staggered to some pot and got what looked like a key out from under it. it looks like lady luck is finally on my side for once. I didn't want to just run up on her and scare her im sure the neighbors would here her screams and I needed to think of a way to get the job done without too much attention being drawn to the house or myself. as I got closer to the house from my perch up in the tree I could see more figures running down the road towards the house also could this be some kinda of a joke. they all ran up to the steps after their friend, I cant believe this is happening to me I was so close to getting her. I believe I can still get her I mean they are only kids and im sure I can take care of them too. **

**Minutes passed as I made my plans on how I was going to get the girl and dispose of her friends when I seen more movement and cars coming down the street. then out of nowhere it seems like they swarmed the outside of the house like ants to sugar. Guns where everywhere and there was no way that I was going to be able to get her no there was too many people and I was out gunned. thing are not going the way I want htem this is for sure. now what am I going to do.**

**BAM! The men with the Guns busted into the house and you could here panic and the sound of glass breaking then out of nowhere I hear a Girl screaming she seemed really mad. I take that Kagome wasn't happy about something she would be the only one that would have a problem with them charging into the house the way that they did. A few moments later I see the men leaving the house and kagome is with them. The moment I waited for was over and now I could do nothing but sit and watch as my target got away from me this is defenitly not good at all my life is sure to be in danger. I have to figure something out. **

**( sorry it took so long to update but I hope you like it its a rather short chapter and I plan to get another up soon R&R) **


	14. Chapter 14

It Seems like my time with Rin and the others is coming to a close and I never thought that it was going to be so emotional. Agent Yamanaka came to me about an hour ago and told me that I couldn't stay here anymore that I was to get my things together and not take too much time saying goodbye. From the look on his face and the tone of his voice I knew that he was serious that something was wrong. As I gathered my thing Rin cried and the others complained that I had to leave

" It's not fair why do you have to leave." Rin sobbed as she asked me the question. To be honest I wasn't sure myself he didn't say all I know is that he talked to Keade and then told me I had to go with him.

" I don't know Rin I was told I had to leave and I don't know why." I said fighting to keep the unshed tears from flowing. With Rin crying the way she was it was getting really hard to hold the tears I don't want to go I have come to like it here and the people and kids aint that bad most are nice and I feel torn cause im losing my friends.

It didn't take long for me to finish packing I didn't have many things the only thing I had left to pack was a picture of mama and Sota. I wanted to pack them last I wanted them to see the great people standing before me the ones I called friends I knew that if they had been here they would like them. As we continued to stand there and exchange hugs my foot began to burn really bad like I stepped on hot coils. I realize now that everything had run through my head that I forgot that I stepped on glass when one of the FBI agents broke a picture in my house. As I looked down I noticed that there was blood smeared on the floor from where I have walked around the room. How long had I been bleeding ? even though it was a little bit the scarlet tint that the floor had from where I had previously been standing started making me sick to my stomach. I eased my way to my bed and sat down I felt light-headed.

"Kagome your bleeding are you alright." Shippo asked as he came closer

" I.. I'm fine Shippo I just cut my foot on glass back at the house that's all." I told him I just wasn't ready for the next part. Ayame walked close and grabbed my leg she examined my foot why koga stood there looking at me with a very strange look on his face.

"Kagome... why did you go there when you ran off? why did you run to begin with? He asked bluntly Koga sure knew how to ease in a conversation did he. what do I tell him my dead brother and mother was trying to kill me in a dream and when I woke up everyone was staring at me and it freaked me out. Well I guess that would work actually because well it was the truth I want to tell them my secret I do but I don't want them to hate me or think im a freak or blame me.

Every one was looking at me and I felt like I owed them an answer after all they have been here for me since I got here and I know so much about them and they know nothing about me. I have to give them an explanation,

" I need to tell you guys something I... I want to explain why I went to the house. You see," I stopped what am I doing can I truly relive the gruesome memory and actually tell them. I took a deep breath to calm myself ," The house that I went to is mine. you see I had to come here after some things happened there. I've tried so hard to forget it all and try to move on but the memories are too much and im haunted by it each and everyday. One day after school I got chased all around town by some random people and when I lost them I headed home. when I finally got home I found my mother and brother..." I started to cry I had to finish telling them so that they would understand what I was going through so that the didn't think I was some kind of freak or anything. " I found them on the kitchen floor they were killed and I just did escape and I see them in my dreams. they follow me and that's why I space and freak out sometimes and I wanted to share that with you so that you guys wouldn't think im some psycho or something.


	15. Chapter 15

I didn't know that my friends would react the way that they did. Everyone actually was understanding and I felt better in the end.

" Kagome im sorry for what happened to your family and we want you to know that we are always going to be there for you no matter what happens I just wish that you didn't have to go. I will always be there for you no matter what and I know everyone else is here too." Rin insured me. she really was a good friend I was lucky in a way when I came here I made some amazing friends and they really meant what they said I could feel it in my heart.

Agent Yamanaka was waiting on me still I took more time then I was supposed to and he was looking a little irritated I walked over to everyone and we all exchanged hugs and then I gathered my bags. I slowly made my way to the agent. As I got closer to him I noticed the silver-haired boy who shook me out of my horrifying dream I wasn't sure why but I walked over to him my face started to heat up some the closer I got to him.

" I want to thank you for waking me earlier." I said that's all I could manage I didn't know who he was or what to say but I felt that I owed him that. He just looked at me for a moment then shifted on his feet,

" Its alright everyone has a dream we can't escape sometimes. I'm glad I could help." he said with a smile I smiled back as I turned around to walk away I was surprised when he grabbed my arm,

" what is your name?" he asked me I was shocked maybe Rin had been right after all maybe he did like me I just hate that I will never know cause im leaving,

" Kagome." I told him he re ally was a very handsome guy tall but not too tall beautiful golden eyes.

" it's a very beautiful name it suits you. I'm Inuyasha." he told me I smiled

" it suits you and its very unique. I have to go now." I told him I really didn't want to go but I have no choice I turned to leave this time there was time for stopping. Agent Yamanaka welcomed me as I got closer to him wanting to make sure that I got everything Keade was standing next to him she had a sad look on her face that was mixed with other emotions.

" Kagome I wish you could stay here with us but I think this would be for the best to make sure that you stay safe. you stay safe and listen to Agent Yamanaka okay." Keade told me unshed tears fought to flow as she spoke.

" I will I promise I will miss it here thank you for letting me stay here Keade you have been good to me." I told her before I got in the vehicle with Agent Yamanaka and another agent I wasn't sure where we was headed but I figured that my life was about to change in more ways than one.

It is strange riding in a suv with agents all around me and with guns sitting in full view. there was another car behind us filled to the max with agents. why is all of this necessary and is this how the rest of my life is going to be filled with guns and body guards following me around every where. Agents looked at me and what I saw in their eyes bothered me. Pity and concern why are they showing these feelings. Do they know what happened to me? That is a stupid question why else would they be here armed head to toe. I finally couldn't take it anymore it seemed to me that we had ridden for hours and it was dead quiet. not making a sound, radio off the only sound was the ones that the tires made as we speed down the road.

" Where are we going and why are your agents armed heavily?" I asked Agent Yamanaka I can't take the uncertainty and more I don't like not knowing what is going on. It scares me honestly.

" Kagome everything will be explained once we get out of the city. We are doing this for your safety that's all you need to worry about now. Your safe now you don't have to worry about anything anymore we are not going to let anything happen to you again." He told me this answer is not what I wanted to hear.

" Leave the city what are you talking about why do I have to leave what about my things your making me leave everything I ever had. my memories my friends why why are you doing this why can't I stay what is really going on I have a right to know this is my life." I demanded I wasn't going to settle for this everything I ever had I pretty much lost when I went to the group home and now I have to leave everything behind with no explanation at all.

He sighed, " Well it don't look like we are going to wait for this conversation to take place later. You see Kagome we are taking you away from Tokyo to take you some where safer. The reason that my agents are armed the way they are is because the man or men that killed your family is still out there and we have reason to believe that he is still after you. And you told me that you got everything did you leave something back at the home?" he explained. I was kinda okay with the answer he gave me it was still vague. then what he said truly smacked me like bricks falling from a 50 ft building.

" WHAT! You think the men that did this is still after me I was sure that it was all solved and I was safe why wasn't I told its my life I have a reason to know if it's in danger or not. Why are you waiting till now to say something? does Keade know? Why wont you tell me where I am going? " I stated I can't believe that I wasn't told any of this how could they not have told me. I'm still in danger and when I was with Keade I put everyone else in danger too. the man who killed my family is still out there and he is looking for me is what im gathering from the agent.

" Calm down Kagome panicking about the situation will not help matters you will start to understand things better when we get to the secure place but for now we are headed to Okinawa.

" OKINAWA! are you serious what if I wanted to get things out of my house. Are you out of you mind?" I said I was getting mad at this point I didn't care either I didn't want to go there.

" yes Okinawa is where we are headed and as far as your things from your old house we can get it sent to you." he said so calmly that it made me so furious get my things sent to me. strange people going trough my house collecting my things.

" Get it sent to me you don't even think how that would make me feel I don't know you or your men. I don't want just my stuff I want everything from my things to my brothers and mothers. I don't want a random person going trough my family's stuff haven't y'all damaged enough of the things in the house as it is."i raged at the comment that he gave me.

" I will talk to my supervisor and see what we can do but for now we have a long ride ahead why don't you get some sleep you have had a very eventful night and could use the sleep." he said

He wasn't wrong I was tired and now that everything was said for the most part I felt the fogginess of sleep creeping up on me. I sat there listening to the sounds of the road and drifted off to sleep I just hope that things change for the better im not sure how much more I can take.


	16. Chapter 16

**(I want to say thank you to everyone that has read my story so far and the reviews that I keep getting is phenomenal and I want to say that I am truly grateful for each one and it makes me want to strive to write you my reads the best story that I can. Thank you all. Ninjaprincessivy) **

**I woke up from my slumber with a jerk. The suv came to a sudden stop. I looked out of the widow to see that agents from the other vehicle jump out and swarm tword a small house. they waited for agent Yamanaka to give them the okay to enter the small home. a few minutes later the agents came out and nodded there heads to agent Yamanaka. he slowly walked over to the suv I was in and gave the other agents and me the okay to get out. as soon as my feet on the ground I was rushed up the stairs and into the house. I didn't understand what the rush was its not like I planed to stay out here all day. as I looked around the inside of the house I noticed that it wasn't as small inside as it looked on the outside. it looked rather homie with bright warm paint and nice dark wood floors. as I looked around I notice that agent Yamanaka was standing talking to a rather old man. He was kinda tall and srowny and had big bug eyes. who is this man and what is he doing here. a loud thud came from the front of the room and it made me jump. some of the agents whipped out there guns as if getting ready to take out who or what ever that was. when some of the agents moved I could see that it was just one of my bags I guess they dropped it so that they could go get the other one.**

**"Kagome come here please?" Agent Yamanaka asked me. As I walked over I could hear mumbles of some of the other agents talking. some where talking about there plans for later that day and some made comments on how bad they felt for me losing my family. **

**" Kagome this is Totosi and we all have somethings to talk about so please follow us to the study." Agent Yamanaka informed me. this has is truly amazing. the father I got inside the more that I noticed just past the living room was a small hallway. Agent Yamanaka stopped at the end of the hallway and looked at me,**

**" we will talk in here." he stated but I didn't understand there was no room or anything here just a wall with a painting on it. the last room was a few feet back to the left. just as I was about to ask what was he talking about the wall started to move behind that wall was a room that had many tv screens with different screens showing every room in the house and all around the out side of the house. **

**" This house is monitored 24 hours a day nobody can get in or out without us knowing first. Im telling you this because for now this is going to be your home. At the moment I don't know how long that you will be staying here I do know that there will be agents here at all times and I will be here off and on. plus you will continue your studies here." Agent Yamanaka said getting to the point his bluntness of how my life is going ot be for now was irritating. **

**"okay so im going to live in a house with strangers and be home schooled am I even allowed to walk out side because when I got out of that car I got shoved inside so fast it was ridiculous." I asked this time the older man looked at me I could tell that he had something to say about that I just hope that its not going to be something I didn't want to hear.**

**" The reason that you was rushed inside is that the people that killed your family has members everywhere and we don't want them to know where you are that would be the reason of you leaving Tokyo. there is a way you can go outside. we will show you all of that in due time." Agent Yamanaka explained to me.**

**I dont really understand why things are going the way that they are going but i have no choice it seems in how i live my life now. this is going from normal to weird for me. i was showed around the home and its really beautiful it truly is a lot larger than i thought. there is many levels it is a safe house they use i was told this was just temporary . we would be here only for a month at the most. **

**Naraku**

**This day couldn't get any worse for me i get the chance to take kagome out for good and all her friends appear then agents. apparently they are on to us. my next move has to be made as soon as possible and it has to be done right she can't escape again. i followed behind the them as they left i discovered that she has been in the orphan home for sometime now. she was so close and i didnt have a clue it seems that one of our guys did not share all the information that he had with our boss. had the information been told we woud have gotten to her sooner. now the FBI have taken her and finder her now will prove to be difficult unless we can get a man inside the operation and take her out that way. Boss doesn't like to do thing that way says its to risky but i see no other choice. i followed them as far as i could notice that they had two cars slammed full with agents and knew that there was no way that i could get to the girl without getting hurt myself i could have handled one car but two armed to the teeth is just asking to get killed. i got pulled out of my thoughts when i felt my phone buzzing in my pocket i didn't have to guess who it was i knew boss was calling to find out if i got her or not. each time i have to tell him no it makes me fear for my life even more hes growing rather mad with me for my incompetents. We have to get a man on the inside and get this debt with.**

**Kagome**

**After my talk with Agent Yamanaka and Totosi i felt even more worried about everything that is going on. was sure about on thing the room that they had mostly set up for me was very lovely i had so much space and a big fluffy bed with a dark cherry head bored and matching dressers. i also had lots of closet space. while i was talking to the older agents my bags got brought up to my room all i had to do now was to put all of my things away. i sat all of my bags on the bed. As i started to go through my things i found a envelope that i didnt remember putting in my things. when i opened it a small pendent necklace fell out and in the envelope was a letter. i sat the letter on the bed and collected the pendent off the floor it was really pretty it was a golden crescent moon and with two small red diamonds that looked to be finely cut rubies. I held the necklace in my hand and grabbed the letter,**

**_' i wonder who this is from its beautiful and i thinking its real. i fumbled with letter and finally got it out as i flipped it opeaned i notie that it wasnt super long and the had writing was a little sloppy this wasnt written by a girl its to masculen. _I looked the letter over ot was on regular paper but who ever wrote it seemed to struggle with what they wanted to say it had lumps and bumps from previous sheets of paper not to mention the person wrote super hard it almost looks like with each letter they wrote the paper struggled not to rip. **

**"This necklace is for you to wear it is gold now but if you get in any type of danger it will turn red. if that happens run. i dont know what you have been through or how things are going to go for you in the future i just hope that this helps so one day we can meet again."**

**i just looked at the letter trying to figure out who wrote it and who put it in my bag. i dont think that its shippos i have seen his handwriting before and its neater than this koga maybe? i guess i will find out one day for now im tired and im going to call it a night. i gave up on unpacking everything i have had a horrible last few days and things are happening so fast for me i just want to sleep it out. when i get up i will unpack and go talk to agent Yamanaka.**

**(sorry it took so long but her is chapter 16 hope you like it read and review please and thank you :). )**


	17. Chapter 17

( Thank everyone for you review on my latest chapter i hope to keep on grabbing everyone's attention and kinda keep you guessing on how the story will go so any who on to chapter 17)

**This office is always so plain and stuffy I hate coming here every 2 weeks. The room is so stuffy and the chair is lumpy and on top of that I hate having to talk about everything over and over replaying it all each time to try to see if the dreams will stop or to make sure I don't turn into a basket case. Agent yamanaka set this up to make sure that I wont have a nervous break one day. sometimes I want to just yell and scream for everyone to leave me alone. I know what happened is horrible but im coping about as well as I think anyone would. I fantasies about what I want to do to the people who did it yes. but wouldn't anyone? I look down at my watch 2:30 ugh shes late again. I started tapping my foot I sat there for a few minutes I was about to glance at my watch to see how much time had passed, when I heard the door knob turn.**

**"Sorry im late Kagome there was a lot of traffic. Now give me just a minute to get everything set up and we will pick up where we left off the last time that you was here Okay." the woman stated **

**I looked at the woman as she put her bag in its place and started to get her notebook that she specifically used when she talked to me. she wasnt a very tall woman about 5'5 she was small framed. Kana could pass for a person in their late teens or early 20s. She was a very sweet woman but she just asked me the same things and wrote down my response I guess to check and see if there was a difference between each of my answers. it seemed it was always the same to me. I don't like to come here im not unstable I feel fine.**

**" Okay Kagome let's get started shall we." Kana said she waited on me to nod my head saying that is was okay to start. she looked down at her pad then back at me,**

**"Okay Kagome last time you was here you told me that you was still having the dreams are you still having them now, and are they getting better or worse?" she asked I sat there a minute and thought about it before I gave my reply.**

**" I still have them. Every night it's always the same I see them looking at me with the terrified look on their faces then it changes the look so mad. their mad at me for not being there. they blame me for their death." I told her I hate talking about all of this and everything that I feel. it makes me feel very vulnerable and defenceless I can't stand that I feel like this. **

**" I see. Why do you think they blame you? Do you blame yourself?" Kana asked I never thought about it really maybe I do keep having the dream because I do blame myself.**

**" Well I guess I do in a way. I know 7 years have passed but I still feel like I could have saved my brother and my mother. I feel like I should have been there for them maybe they would have run I don't know I just wished I knew why." I explained**

**" I understand what you are saying Kagome but you must realize that there may not have been much that you could have done. had you been there that day you wouldn't be sitting here in my office now. Have you considered the fact that you are ment to be here to do something special with your life or to help others that are going through similar things that you are going through?" Kana said with a slight smile she had a point I guess I never look at it that way I just want to my family back I don't feel that it is fair that I lost my family at such a young.**

**" I just feel that there was so much that they could have done with their life. Sota could have done many things he had so much to live for but it got stole from him. He never got to make it to middle school or high school. No first date or prom nothing. I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM HE COULD HAVE LIVED I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE! " I screamed I was crying by this point I stood up to walk out Kana was up and grabbed my arm before I could reach the door.**

**" There was nothing that you could do. until you stop blaming your self the dreams and the way that you feel will never change." she said and let go of my arm. She stood there looking at me this was not the first time I have lost it infront of her and all I wanted to do now was leave and that's just what I planned on doing. **

**I opened the door and walked out. I started down the hall that led to the front of the office building. There was other people here and there was a few that I recognized my shadows this was not so strange to me anymore. I got used to them following me around after the first 4 months. It's now been 7 years and i have come to terms with the way things are now for the most part. I walked in silence when we reached the car when one of the agents standing next to me opened the door for me. As I climbed in he smiled **

**" cool necklace I have never seen one glow the way yours does." he stated **

**'glow?' I looked down to see that the crescent moon was no longer the beautiful gold but a dark red. My eyes got wide ' the letter I resived so long ago said that if the necklace she ever turn read to run that there was danger' i got up grabbed the agents arm standing next to me and started to pull for them to follow me. "RUN!"**

**We only got a few feet away before there was loud explosion debris was flying everywhere i felt the weight of something heavy on me it was Ginta one of the agents that follows me. after a few minutes things started to calm down. My agents called for back up and asked for an extra car also. They had me sat up in a corner with them standing around me with their guns drawn waiting till the others arrived. **

**"Kagome are you alright are you hurt any?" Ginta asked me. Ginta was a demon is a wolf demon just like Koga and Ayame. He is only a year or so older than me. he's super sweet and always asks me how im doing. he is about 6 feet tall and has silverish hair with a small patch of black in the front and brown eyes. he's not super buff or anything i would say he is the perfect size, not to big but not to small never the less strong and tough when he has to be. the other too that fallow me are Hakkaku and jakotsu. Hakkaku is about 5'10 and unlike most of the agents he is the onlyone that i have seen with a mohawk. He to is a wolf demon and shares a brother like bond with Ginta. Jakotsu is small and feminine but very tough. He has long black hair that he keeps pulled up and blue eyes. **

**" Im fine thank you for asking." i told Ginta i seen the other agents arrive and another small car come up behind it. The next thing i seen was Agent Yamanaka get out of that car and head our way and he was not happy at all. Hell i don't blame him im not very happy myself.**

**"What the hell happened here Ginta?" Agent Yamanaka demanded to know. there was agents everywhere looking over the debris and looking for traces of anything that could lead them to the person who did this. **

**" Sir i dont know we left the office and came here for Kagomes appointment and then walked back to the car and then Kagome yell Run like she knew what was going to happen. Kagome how did you know something was going to happen?" he asked after explain everything to agent yamanaka who was looking curious about that himslef.**

**"Well seven years ago when i left the orphanage i found a letter in my suitcase and in the envelope among the letter was a pendent the one that im wearing now. you see the letter was short and stated that if the pendent should ever glow red to run. Ginta pointed out that he thought my necklace was neat that he never saw one glow like mine. when i looked down my necklace was red so i ran." i exsplained**

**" So you say that you knew to run and get out of there because of your necklace who gave it to you?" Agent Yamanaka asked**

**" Yes that is correct. But i dont know who put the necklace in my bag i didnt see them and i dont recognize the hand writing either." i told him**

**" Well when we get back to the safe house i would like to see that letter and while im looking at it i want you to pack we will be moving again." he told me. i nodded my head i hate that i have to move yet again thats like the 4th time in the last 7 years alone and im tired of it.**

**' i wonder where we will be going this time. I wonder who did put this necklace in my bag.' i grabbed the pendent and looked at it it truly was beautiful i cant believe anyone would want to part with it i hope i get to find out who put it in my bag one day. **

**thoughts of Rin and the other started to make me sad i hadnt got to see any of them in 7 years and they have had not communications with me either i wonder how they all are doing. then images of the new kids popped in my head i wonder how he is doing. so much has happened their images are fuzzy but i know just what my friends look like i wonder if the are still the same.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Naraku**

**"WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR HER AND FINALLY FOUND HER AFTER 7 YEARS AND YOU USE A FUCKING BOMB IN THE CAR. AND ON TOP OF ALL THAT SHE IS STILL ALIVE. ARE YOU OUT OF YOU FUCKING MIND YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER OFF BROADCASTING THAT WE KNOW WHERE SHE IS TO THE ENTIRE FBI!" Naraku screamed at his partner. This is just great how are we going to get her now it took us this long to find her again it's going to be harder now they know we are on to them. The door to my office slammed open the person that came rushing in was not who I expected it was my boss and he was pissed. he came at me fast before I could react his fist slammed into my face knocking me off my feet. **

**"ONE FUCKING JOB I ASK YOU TO DO ONE THING AND YOU CONSTANTLY FAIL ME. SHE WAS A CHILD AT THE AGE OF 16 SEVEN YEARS AGO AND YOU LOST HER THEN YOU LOSE HER AGAIN NOW. HOW THE HELL DO YOU PLAN TO FIX THIS NARAKU I WILL NOT TOLLERATE THIS ANYMORE YOU WILL KILL HER OR I WILL KILL YOU!" The boss screamed his face is red and there was a vain sticking out his neck and forehead he was truly going to kill me if this kept happening I had to fix this and I have to fix it fast.**

**"We will get her I promise im sorry im failing you but I have an idea that I wanted to run past you first to make sure it was okay." I stuttered I can't stand this. im Naraku I shouldnt fear anyone but there is something about this man who send chills down my spin he is dangerous I can feel it.**

**" well hurry up explain so that I can get back to other things but I will warn you if you don't give me that girl's head on a platter I will have your head." he stated he's not joking I can see it in his dark eyes. but I fear that he will not go for my plan but if it works we can all be happy and hopefully I can break the ties with this man and get the hell out of here. maybe move to a different country or something I just know that I don't want to be here anymore.**

**" Well I was thinking that maybe we could get one of our people in their to get close to her and gain trust and take her out. I have thought about this for some time and I think it will work if we can get the right person in their." I said hoping that it would get the okay the Boss stood there for a few moments thinking it over. He got a slight smirk that sent chills to my bones then said,**

**" See that it gets done then I think that is a good idea. why didn't you come to me with this before? You know there may be hope for you yet just see that it gets done I would hate to have to kill you." he said calmly**

**" I really didn't know if you would go for the idea I mean it's not something that we normally do so I was trying to think outside the box to see if we could get a few steps ahead of the FBI. I know after what happened today it will prove to be difficult but I think that it can be done." I told him he just nodded his head and walked out. Now the hard part was coming getting some one in side the FBI and getting them in with the people who stay with Kagome. We also have to figure out where they are going to put her this time. but i think i know the perfect person for the job.**

**Kagome**

**The scenery is beautiful. The sun is rising and shimmering off the water of the ocean as we drove past i just wanted to stop so that i could take it all in and enjoy the fresh salty air. After the explosion we headed back to the old safe house and packed up everything and took off to a new place. Agent Yamanaka looked the letter over and said that he wanted to look in to it more and see what he could find we had driven for some time now and im getting to the point that the quietness is bothering me again. no sound from the radio just the sound of the tires on the road and the sound of the ocean battering the rocks as the tide came in.**

**" Agent Yamanaka can i ask you something?" i peeped my question out Ginta that was sitting to my left must have known something was bothering me other than the fact that someone recently tried to kill me again. he squeezed my hand to give the little nudge.**

**"What is it kagome ."he sais looking at me through the rearview mirror.**

**" well you see i..i was wanting to know if there was a way that i could contact my friends i havent got to talk to Rin, Shippo, Koga or Ayame in 7 years. i miss them and i want to know how they are." i told him he was quite for some time the he signed.**

**"Kagome you know that's not a good idea we have been through this before. It's just to risky." He said. i cant believe this all i wanted to do is know if they was okay and how they where doing. i was starting to get mad about everything the constant moving the god awful therapy sessions it was all starting to catch me i guess you could say. Before i could even get a world out of my mouth Hakkaku and Ginta both spoke up for me,**

**" Why don't we have a few agents find them and let them use our phones we know those are secure and on top of that kagome can talk to them." said Hakkaku he smiled at me they were truly good friends and i owed them big for asking that.**

**"yea Yamanaka nobody will know where she is and it should be that hard to find them im sure." Ginata said winking at me these guy are the best a girl could ask for i mouthed the words thank you to the both of them and we continued to travel down the road not hearing a word from agent yamanaka. after about 30 minutes of driving agent yamanaka spoke up**

**" Kagome i have been thinking i will talk to totosi and see what he thinks about you talking to your friends and let you know if its a go or not." he said i could feel a smile creeping on my face i havent felt this happy in a while.**

**" Thank you very much." i sad thats all i could think of at the moment. **

**i looked down at the necklace that i was wearing it truly was amazing that someone could just give this to me. i just hope that totosi says its okay for me to talk to them so that i can ask each one if they gave it to me. i really cant wait to hear from them. i don't know where we are headed yet but i hope that we get there soon because we have driven for a day and a half how much farther can we go before we land in the ocean. **


	19. Chapter 19

**(Thank you everyone for you reviews i love getting them and knowing that you are happy with my story. i enjoy reading you reviews so thanks well anywho on to the chapter. :])**

**Kagome**

**We have been driving for days now and my legs are aching on top of that mother nature was calling. it was time that we stopped but there was nothing around us.i started rubbing the back of my legs to relieve the crampy feeling that i was starting to get. Ginta leaned down and looked at me,**

**" Are you okay?" he asked concern was written on his face.**

**" My legs are starting to cramp and well im needing for us to stop for a while or just long enough for it to stop." i said looking him in the eyes. He must have seen something there because when he sat up he tapped in Agent Yamanaka,**

**" Hey when we get into town do you think that we can stop for a while?" Ginta asked Agent Yamanaka who just continued to drive for a few minutes silently.**

**"I guess so i have to gas up anyway. Stay close to Kagome don't let her out of your sight." Agent Yamanaka stated****.**

**I was relieved when he said that we could stop. WE reached a town about fifteen minutes later. we pulled up to a small gas station. Hakkaku got out and i slid out after him, Ginta got out and walked around the car to where we were standing. Hakkaku streched exstending his arms high about his head,**

**" ugh im glad we stopped i couldn't have sat much longer. How are you feeling Kagome you feeling better?"Hakkaku askedme.**

**"I feel better not that im out of the car. can we go inside im thirsty and i need to find a restroom?" i said i have been around these two long enough that they would be okay with that.**

**"yea thats fine. Hey Yamanaka we are going inside you want anything?"Ginta asked.**

**" something to dring would be nice."Agent Yamanaka said**

**We started walking to the doors of the store Hakkaku and Ginta were in FBI mode now. They looked around and decided it was okay to walk in. When we got inside Hakkaku left my side and started looking around making sure everything was alright.**

**" We're good." he said as he walking back over to us. I excused myself and walked to the back of the store to the restroom. i did what i needed to do knowing that when i opened the door the guys would be waiting just outside.**

**We walked around the store collecting drinks and snacks. As we got closer to the register a voice came from a small room just to the left of the counter saying that he would be with us in just a second. When he came out of the room he had a big box. the box covered his features when the box got placed on the floor behind the counter and he came back into view I couldn't believe it ,**

**"sh...Shippo!?" i stuttered I couldn't believe what i was seeing Shippo was standing just a foot away from me. he looked up at me and his eyes got big**

**"Kagome!" he squealed and ran around the counter before he could get close enough to hug me Ginta was in front of me blocking him and Hakkaku beside him. Hakkaku's hand was on his gun holster ready to draw if he needed it. **

**"Hakkaku, GInta ts okay i know him hes my friend. we were in the orphanage together." i told them**

**"Kagome are you sure you can trust him?"Ginta asked me still staring down the poor fox demon.**

**" Yes Ginta i can the worst that he could do is hug me to death." i said with a smile. the two wolf demons moved to the side to revile a happy Shippo. **

**Shippo hadn't changed much. he a little taller still has his red hair he wears in a ponytail with a blue ribbon and got big blue eyes. shippo eased forward and hugged me.**

**"Kagome I so glad to see you. you look great. awe how i missed you." shippo said hugging me tightly **

**"I'm glad to see you to shippo. I missed you like crazy. im glad to see that you are okay." I told him.**

**just as shippo backed away to get a good look at me. Agent Yamanaka walked in and he didn't look happy to see the scene in front of him.**

**( sorry it has taken me so long to update i hope you enjoy i know its a rather short chapter but i hope to have the other posted later today)**


	20. Chapter 20

Agent Yamanaka rushed forward getting to me quickly he glared at shippo who took a step back. Then looked over at me making sure i was okay i guess. then his attention went to the three demons in front of me. He looked at Ginta and Hakkaku with a look that we all knew said he wasnt happy with them. his attention then fell apon shippo,

" I know you." Agent Yamanaka stated looking dead at the young fox demon.

'_yes this is the same boy that was with kagome that night in the_ house_ he and the two other kids were_ there.' Agent Yamanaka thought.

" Your the agent that took kagome away." shippo stated dryly clearly he was upset by it.

okay so the two of them are familar with each other. thank goodness it wasnt as bad as i thought it was gong to be. we all stood there fr a moment in silence. when i desided enough was enough.

" Shippo i want to ask you a few things if thats okay wiht you." i said with a slight smile.

" sure Kagome whats on your minde?" he asked.

"Shippo that night i left did you put a letter in my bag before i left. i found a pendent and a letter did you put it in my bag?" i questioned him i really want to know its its bugged me for so long im starting to get impatient.

" Kagome i didnt put anything in your bag" he said with a questionable look on his face.

We were still inside the store huddled around each other. all of us have questions yet non asked what is on their minds shippo just looked at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"" Kagome can i see your necklace the one that was in the letter." he asked

"Uh yea." i said i removed the necklace from my shirt and held it up. Shippo starred at it and flipped it over making a hmmmmnoise with each turn of the pendent.

"Kagome i dont know who gave you that pendent but it is very powerful. from the look and the streight of it i would say that is a inu demon pendent." he stated

"Inu i dont know any inu demons i know you and four wolf demons. besides how would you know if its inu or not?" i asked i really dont know many demons and im getting confused.

"The cresent is an inu marking. the fact that you have that is amazing inu demons are picky about people and their things." shippo explained.

"Okat but i dont know any inu demons.." i stated

" we will figure all of that out later. Kagome we have been here to long we have gone to get moving. Shippo you never saw us okay heres my card call if you can think of anyone that you two have come across that are inu demons okay." agent Yamanaka said.

Shippo took the crad and nodded his head. we paid for our things and i hugged shippo goodbye. i was so happy to see him. we walked back to our carand drove we walked back to our car and drove away. we drove for about forty five minutes and stopped in front of a nice size house. it was a beautiful two story with a fence around the whole perimeter of the home, there was already two cars Yamanaka was the first to get out then Hakkaku. Ginta and i sat in the car a moment and when hakkaku gave a thumbs up. we got out as we got closer to the house i could see agent yamanaka talking to some people when we got closer i froze in mid step.

Naraku

All was going to plan we found the perfect person he was all but willing to help us. He knew his target and knew her well. i wish i could be a fly on the wall when she sees him the look on her face is to be priceless. we got him trained and hacked the FBI database and put in the info stating he is an elite agent and he was to part of the new team that was suppose to protect Kagome. Its only a matter of time before the job is done and i can finally rid myself of the dreaded man that is my boss. we have to take this job al little slowso that it is done right and i know that our guy will do just that. i just hope he doesnt let old feelings get in his way. he should call us soon to get us feeled in on all that is to take place.


	21. Chapter 21

Things have to be done right. If not I will be forced to kill Naraku and then Kagome myself. if things go my way it will all be done and that part of the past will be over. and then my powers will reach their full potential. I just hope kagome hasn't realized hers yet. if she did this is going to be more difficult than I originally expected, once I have all my powers back I can finish what I started years ago that damn dog how dare he do this to me. I must have Kagome death and it must happen as soon as possible. I have till the lunar eclipse to get my powers back. in order for that to happen naraku must do his job correctly or I will never be able to get my revenge. the lunar eclipse is a little over a month away and I cant afford to lose the remaining powers that I have and the ones I gathered from the boy I must have Kagome's to be back at full strength maybe i should have taken this own myself.

Kagome

' Why is he here of all people why him. I can't.. I can't deal with him.' I ran back towards the car when I rounded the corner of the fence to get to the car when I ran into something hard and solid. I fell to the ground. when I looked up i saw golden eyes. looking down at me and a familiar silver head of hair. just as he extended his hand to help me up Ginta rounded the corner and seen me on the ground he ran to my side and picked me up and placed me on my feet.

"kagome are you alright are you hurt what the hell is your problem man." he raved anger clearly written on his face.

" Ginta im fine and it's not his fault i ran into him. when i turned the corner." we stood there for a moment the silver-haired man still stood there it looked like he was thinking wasn't sure but i owed him an apologize. ts strange but i feel like i know him " im sorry for running into you are you okay." i said he chuckled

" im fine i see you haven't changed much the question is are you okay."he said

i stared a few minutes i knew it. it is him i ran into him the very first time i met him at the orphanage.

"you two know each other ." Ginta asked.

"yes and no. we were in the orphanage together and i ran into him the first time i met him and i only talked to him twice." i told him.

"okay my next question is what the hell are you doing here." Ginta asked he was still standing in front of me

" i do believe i will be working here just as soon as you let me pass so i can talk to agent yamanaka." he stated

"oh well follow us whats your name mines Ginta."ginta said looking at him

"inuyasha." he said calmly

we started walking back toward the house. i stopped i didn't want to go any farther i didn't want him to see me. he is one of the last people on earth i ever wanted to see. i thought i was leaving that part of my past behind me. why is he standing with agent yamanaka is he one of the new agent that will be working with agent yamanaka.

Why...why am i afraid? why? my heart was pounding and i felt the tears start to flow down my face. ginta and inuyasha whipped around and was looking at me. ginta grabbed me into a hug i buried my face in his chest. i didn't really know why but i couldn't stop myself from crying i didn't ever breakdown like this in front of him.

"kagome whats wrong?are you okay? im worried i have never seen you like this . is there something i can do?" ginta said almost terrified

i didn't say anything for a few minutes i was still crying violently.

"Why..why is he here?i managed to get out. i pulled back to look t ginta and inuyahsa. before ginta could say anything i heard what i never wanted to hear again.

"hey higurashi." he said

"hojo."was all i said and i said it so low that ginta and inuyasha were the only ones to hear it.

i shoved past them all and ran inside to the second floor and locked myself in one of the rooms and let the tears flow. I didnt want to see him or anyone i would stay there till i was ready to come out if i came out.

(**thank you everyone for your reviews and i want to say sorry to you all for making you wait so long for an update well heres chapter 21 and 22 is on the way i dont think it will be many more till we find out who the true bad guy is and settle things who knows well anywas thank yall :) )**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

i sat there in the corner of the room in a ball i cried and cried till it felt almost impposible for me to cry more. i didn't know why but seeing Hojo again made me feel sick. It was unsettleing that he was there i thought that part of my life was over. why must i suffer so. seeing him brought back images of my past that i tried to put behind me but to no matter how hard i try to move forward it seems to haunt me.

"Ugh im never going to be able to forget what happened but seeing Hojo is not helping me. Does he know what happened? Stupid question why else would he be there idiot" Kagome said i laided there curled up in the corner and just layed there i had no plans of coming out of the roon anytime soon or if ever.

As i laid there i thought of my visit with Shippo and how much i missed him and Rin and the others. i dozed off shortly after that its just to much for me to handle right now.

**Inuyshsa**

"That was strange, i wonder what is wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked

Ginta was standing there next to him with a confused look on his face. he odviously dont know either. her attitude and emotions switched so fast but from what. is it the new guy is that the one that she called Hojo. i just stood there looking at the spot that she was standing in only minutes before. something isnt right about this why would she get so upset and run away like that is that what she was doing when she ran into me was she going back to the car.

"Hey do you know anything about that guy?" Inuyasha asked nodding his head towards Agent Yamanaka and the other guy that was standing next to him.

"No nothing I didn't even know that we were getting new people on the case. From the way Kagome acted I'm startinv to wonder if he is bad news. She has never acted like that and it's strange for me to see it.

"I see well I guess we can go talk to agent yamanaka and the try and get to know the new guy I guess."Inuyasha said. Even though he is a new member on the team he felt as if he had known hakkaku and kagome his whole life.

'Why do I feel so protective over her I barly know her I only spke to her twice in my whole life but, I

feel like I have got to save her from who ever it is after her.

We walked over to agent yamanak who then started makeing his introduction,

"Hello I would like to introduce you to you new team mates. Hakaku,Ginta,jakotsu these two here will be woking with you all for a while this is Hojo." He said pointing to a tall man with brown hair he looked about in his mid twentys.

"This here is Inuyasha taisho he is also one of the newest members of the team so I want you all to show them the ropes and go over our schedule with them. Let them know how we do things around here and explain why we have to be on high alert pretty much all the time. Now where's Kagomeni would like to introduce her to Inuyasha and Hojo? He asked us looking around. Trying to spot the raven haired woman. Hakaku explained what happened which made Agent Yamanaka start questioning the man known as Hojo. Which I was happy about that.

"Hojo why would Kagome run away in tears after seeing you? He asked. Hojo stood thrlere a moment and thought about what was said to him.

" well Agent Yamanka I know her. I went to school with her and didnt live that far away from her before her family was killed. I took this job so I could be close to her again and make sure she was ok. I never knew what happend to her after she found her were rumors going around that she got locked up cause she was the one that did it. Then there was one more that went around and its be said that someone hired the people to do it because of some stuff her father was into before he left her mother." Hojo explained. I was wather shocked why on earth would people think that she killed her own family that seems so crazy to me.

Well things are not going the way that I planned them I didn't intend on a long drawn out introduction and a life story. I will have to notify boss that there have been rumors flying around about what happened maybe we can use them to our advantage. The silver haired one seems to be most interested in what's going on here and protecting her along with the wolves I will have to keep my eyes out for them. I was hoping this would be a lot mor simple. Things are starting to get a little complicated I will have to hurry up and make my move.


End file.
